Breaking the Boredom
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Ever wonder what Firewall and Daemon do to entertain themselves when they are confined in the small computer center? Well, here you go. Read and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the stupid ness of the situation. And the Song is Teenagers by My Chemical Romance.

Authors Note: I highly suggest listening to the song as you read it.

It was a nice day outside. The sun was out, it wasn't cold and it was summer. Inside however was a different story for the two young hackers who were on duty. It was cold, sterile and silent –except for the occasionally beep and the humming of the enormous computers.

"God, this is so boring!" Daemon groaned breaking the silence and slumped in his computer chair.

"For once I agree," muttered Firewall who was rolling from one point to another trying to break the boredom.

"We could listen to music," Daemon said perking up a bit and typing on the keyboard.

"We can't remember," Firewall said pushing the computer chair all the way over to Daemon, in turn knocking the two together.

"Hey!" Daemon shouted turning to glare at Firewall who just gave him a smug smile. "You're not funny and I'm not playing bumper chairs again. Remember what happened last time?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you broke Mainframe's chair, nor was it my fault you crashed in to Duke," Firewall said grinning.

"Yeah, yeah," Daemon muttered getting back to the computers.

"So how are you going to get the music when Mainframe had to delete and secure the computers because Flint and Beach Head were angry that we played "Around the World" by ATC over and over again on the intercoms in their rooms?"

"Watch and learn little girl," Daemon said going into hacker mode. Firewall scoffed and leaned back in her chair to watch what he was doing and point out various errors he was making only to have him bite back with an insult.

"I got it," he said gloating over the fact that his way worked better then hers. He moved the mouse to click the play button the screen and music filled the room. "When are they going to realize that they can't keep things from hackers? I mean really what do they think we can't just hack back into it?"

"What is this crap?" asked Firewall staring at Daemon with a raised eyebrow wondering if she should have even asked. She didn't bother to answer his question, it was rhetorical anyways.

"It's the Zelda theme song," Daemon replied as if she were the biggest loser on the planet and not him.

"Zelda?" she asked not surprised. "You really are a nerd, aren't you?"

"At least I'm not a soul sucking hag," he retorted crossing his arms.

"Alright Dungeon Master, that's it," she said reaching over to strangle him. "Your ass is mine!"

"That sounds kind of kinky," Daemon grinned laughing.

"You are repulsive," Firewall said making a face as she sat down again. "Now let's get some real music playing in here. Not crap."

"Zelda is not crap. It's classic."

"Yeah, classic dork who lives in his mom's basement!" She said pushing his computer chair out of the way so she could reach the keyboard. Daemon crashed into the wall and rubbed his elbow before he pushed off the wall back over to his computer Firewall had taken control of.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a curious glace at what she was doing with the system.

"Getting us some real music," she said smiling as the page finally loaded and a play list came up. "Ah, see real music from my old play list." She moved the mouse and scrolled down the page to select a song. "Yes, this one is perfect," she said clicking play.

"I know that song," Daemon said smiling. She had picked "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked grinning.

"No, but I know what you're hinting at," he answered laughing as she punched him in the arm.

The music started to play and Firewall cleared her throat and started singing along with the singer. "They're gonna clean up your looks/ With all the lies in the books/ To make a citizen out of you." Firewall pointed at Daemon then got out of her chair to stand and smiled.

"Because they sleep with a gun/ And keep an eye on you, son/ So they can watch all the things you do."

Daemon stood up and lifted his hands; palms facing up as if to say bring it on and sang, "Because the drugs never work/ They're gonna give you a smirk." He gave a quick smirk to Firewall and wiggled his eyebrows before continuing.

"'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean/ They're gonna rip up your heads/ Your aspirations to shreds/ Another cog in the murder machine."

Firewall was having trouble keeping her tune when the chorus came up. Both sang facing toward each other and began to dance. "They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me/ They could care less as long as someone'll bleed/ So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose."

They both leaned against each other to strike a pose before laughing as they continued. "Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me." Firewall pointed to him then herself and Daemon rolled his eyes.

Firewall continued the song by herself. "The boys and girls in the clique/ The awful names that they stick/ You're never gonna fit in much, kid." She shook her finger at Daemon smirking. "Nerd," she said before he stepped in the center of the room and ignored her taunt her.

"But if you're troubled and hurt/ What you got under your shirt," Daemon sang and attempted to grab Firewall's breasts and she smacked his hand away.

"Will make them pay for the things that they did," he choked out laughing. Firewall glared at him before they both broke out into the chorus again.

"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me/ They could care less as long as someone'll bleed," they sang. Firewall stuck out her tongue and pretended to fall down while Daemon chuckled.

" So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose/ Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me." Daemon pointed to Firewall smiling as he helped her up off the floor.

"Ohhh yeah," Daemon said as he strummed on his air guitar as the music played for a few minutes. While Firewall burst out laughing and shook her head at him. He was dancing around the room and head banging. The chorus came back on and both started singing again.

"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me/ They could care less as long as someone'll bleed." Firewall hopped up on the table in the middle of the room while Daemon was still playing his air guitar. She moved her hips and shoulders in a fluid motion as she and Daemon continued to sing. "So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose/ Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"

"All together now!" Firewall yelled jumping around on the table nodding her head to the beat smiling as they sang the chorus three more times and the song ended with the bang of the drums. Both turned to look at each other and burst into laughter.

Mainframe stood at the open door and was quite stunned having witnessed all of that. He cleared his throat, both hackers sobered up so fast and stared at him wide eyed and somewhat frightened. Firewall almost fell on her ass as she got down from the table so fast and Daemon looked pitiful as he stood there sweating nervously.

"Okay…" Mainframe said after a moment of silence, "I'm…yeah; I'm just going to go and pretend I didn't see this." Mainframe turned around slowly and closed the door softly. Daemon and Firewall turned towards each other and started laughing again, both leaning against each other so they wouldn't fall.

"Did you see his face?" cried Firewall clutching her sides.

"I thought we were so busted," Daemon laughed trying to catch his breath. "I was so sure we were going to be in so much trouble."

"I know," Firewall said as she tried to stop laughing. "You think he'll look at us the same again?"

"No," Daemon said wiping tears from his face. Both straightened themselves and went back to their computers chairs. Daemon got rid of the evidence and Firewall went back to monitoring the screens as if nothing strange happened.


End file.
